1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a color film and to methods for printing and enlarging images recorded therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing film technology for producing color images using black and white photographic material entails utilizing a high speed, high resolution panchromatic emulsion coated upon a transparent substrate, which emulsion is covered with a repetitive pattern of a triad of saturated red, green, and blue stripes. Such a film suffers from a host of problems. For example, the resolution of the film is limited by the resolution of the red, green, and blue stripes. Further, such a film is generally slow and, still further, such a film suffers from aliasing problems which are caused by the striped triads.
As a result, there is a need in the art for a full color film which has a higher photographic sensitivity, improved spatial resolution and reduced problems with aliasing between film stripe structure and scene content than those which occur in the above-described existing film.